FT Timeline
Category:Full Thrust FT Timeline 1992 Creation of the Commonwealth of Independent States from the Soviet Union. 2014 Britain withdraws from the EC following the Spanish invasion of Gibraltar and EC refusal to take military or economic action. 2018 Nicholas III crowned Czar in St Petersburg as the Romanovs return to Russia. Australian/New Zealand forces liberate French occupied New Caledonia. The EC threatens military retaliation. Both Britain and the USA offer military support to their antipodean relatives. The EC backs off. 2023 Creation of the EC sponsored Economic Union of African Republics (EUAR) in Central and Southern Africa. Arab African countries remain outside of the Union. 2027 Destruction of the State of Israel by Islamic nuclear and bio-chemical terrorist action. Saudi Arabia annexes the Gulf States and launches an invasion of Yemen and Iraq. Egypt declares solidarity with the Saudis and attacks Libya. 2032 The Gilderstein Foundation purchases an island off the Philippines, and with technical/financial support from Japan embarks on its research programme into FTL travel. 2037 Sikh fundamentalists detonate a small nuclear device in Delhi razing most of the city. The Indian Government retaliates by destroying Amritsar and massacring the entire population. 2039 Indonesia invades and conquers Malaysia. 2042 The EUAR follows the example of the EC and becomes a federal super-state – the Pan-African Union (PAU). 2043 The House of Saud completes its suppression of its fellow Arab states and creates the Islamic Federation. Borneo is overrun by Indonesian forces. 2045 Heavy fighting on the Sino-Siberian border as the Beijing Government presses long redundant border claims against a financially and politically bankrupt Russia. 2046 South Korea falls to a lightning strike by North Korea and China. 2047 A Beijing sponsored coup in Moscow results in the return of Communist government to Russia and several of the Commonwealth Republics. The Czar and a sizeable military force flee to the Ukraine, who along with Byelorussia and the Baltic States remain free of the Communist shackle, as the EC intimates to Beijing that further Communist expansion West will not be tolerated, whatever the cost. The Communist states then create the Eurasian Union. The remaining Commonwealth States create the Romanov Hegemony, realising that divided they will be picked off by the Eurasian Union in time. 2049 The US economy collapses, followed by the Federal Government as President Amy Koslowski is assassinated in the bombing of the White House. General Parham declares the creation of a military government. Many states ignore the military proclamation, violently opposing the armed forces attempts to assume control. 2050 Parham requests UN military involvement to restore order in the US. The request is refused. The military government turns towards Britain and Canada for help. The "Pacification" of the former USA begins. The US inspired Organisation of American States collapses and is replaced by the Brazilian/Argentinian dominated League of Latin American Republics. The LLAR intimates that it will use force to recover territories occupied by "Colonial Powers". Britain advises that it will use any weapons in its arsenal to protect its subjects in the Falkland Islands. The LLAR backs down. The Philippines are conquered by Indonesia and assimilated into the new Indonesian Commonwealth. Japanese naval units act to protect the Gilderstein Foundation’s installation from Indonesian aggression. In response to the growing Indonesian threat, Australia, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea and a number of South Sea Island states create the Oceanic Union. 2051 The Eurasian Union crosses the Himalayas and invades the Indian sub-continent. 2053 The Indonesian Commonwealth invades and conquers Burma and Thailand. 2054 The remainder of Indo-China falls to the forces of the Indonesian Commonwealth. 2057 Britain, Canada and the United States unite under the Crown and create the Anglian Confederation. Admiral Dewsbury is appointed Lord Governor of the territory previously known as the United States of America. In the confusion of the end of the 2nd Civil War, the LLAR declares that the AC has no mandate to rule over the ex-Hispano-US peoples and decrees California, New Mexico and Texas as LLAR territory under foreign occupation and launches an invasion of these areas. The fifteen year War of the Americas starts. 2059 The Gilderstein Foundation’s L5 Lab disappears from orbit. 2062 The Foundation reveals the true nature of the disappearance of the L5 Lab. The Islamic Federation and PAU clash in North-East Africa over water rights. The EC sponsor a peace initiative backed by a threat of force. 2063 The first trans-solar probe is launched to (and returns from) Barnard’s Star. 2067 The Gilderstein Foundation sends the first manned FTL mission out of the Solar System. 2069 Both the Anglian Federation and the EC launch FTL craft and begin the colonisation of space. 2070 With help from the EC, the Islamic Federation, the PAU and the Romanov Hegemony all launch FTL craft. 2072 The LLAR sues for peace in the War of the Americas and cedes all territories in North and Central America to the Anglian Confederation. The LLAR looks to space as a means of expansion. The Eurasian Union launches its first FTL ship and renames itself the Eurasian Solar Union. 2075 The LLAR launch their first FTL craft, as does the Indonesian Commonwealth. 2096 Founding of "New Israel" on a garden world in the Epsilon Indi system. 2098 Conflict again between the Anglian Confederation and the LLAR as border clashes escalate into all out war. Within two years the LLAR loses all possessions on Earth. Survivors of the League government and its supporters flee to the small Brazilian colony on Santa Rico. 2099 First settlement of Albion by Anglian Confederation colonists. 2101 The struggling and unstable United Federal Europe finally disintegrates as Germany, Austria and several East European states agree the formation of the Neu Swabian League (NSL) in protest at continued French domination of the EC. In response, France and the remaining members of the EC (notably Italy and Spain) dissolve that organisation and reform as the Federal Stats Europa (FSE). Very soon, border incidents between the NSL and FSE about territorial claims on Earth and the other settled worlds intensify into open warfare. Initially the war goes well for the FSE as they overrun the NSL Inner Colony settlements of Trelleborg and Flensberg, followed by the taking of the Outworld colonies of Wittenberge, Kecel and Lienz after brave resistance from their colonial militias. On Earth, Baden Wurttemberg, Bayern and parts of the Rhineland swiftly fall to FSE armoured thrusts. Three years of intermittent warfare ends with an Anglian Confederation sponsored peace plan. 2102 Further FSE advances into Germany falter as NSL forces under General Janos Matthias halt the FSE armour at the battle of Breznice. An attempted counter-thrust by NSL units is a bit of a non-event, only succeeding in regaining territory up to the Danube. In late 2102 the Netherlands (which had been at best an unwilling "associate member" of the FSE since the EC's collapse) breaks all ties with the FSE; refusing an offer of alliance from the NSL, the Dutch reassert their independence and eject all FSE influences from their homeland and colonial possessions. 2103 While the FSE/NSL war on Earth and the Inner Colonies stagnates, the battles in the Outworlds intensify. The NSL launches commando raids and planetary assaults against a number of FSE colonies and bases, but with only limited success; while the hit-and-run strikes caused significant damage to many FSE installations, the NSL abilities to mount full-scale assaults proved sorely lacking. 2104 The treaty of Saarbrucken brings a conclusion to the FSE/NSL war, confirming territorial boundaries on Earth and the Inner Colonies and establishing spheres of influence in the Outworlds. The peace accord is sponsored by the UN and the Anglian Confederation, and although neither of the protagonists is really happy with the outcome they are both too economically weakened by the war to protest effectively. 2110 Air attacks by Indonesian Commonwealth forces herald the start of their war with the Oceanic Union over Papua New Guinea. The low-intensity war runs the Indonesians' way for much of the first year, as they manage to inflict a crushing defeat on the Oceanic 6th Infantry Division at Aitape and go on to take the Long Islands, Admiralty Islands and establish a beach-head on the New Islands. The Indonesian advance is finally stopped in Southern Papua, at the battle of the Mouths of the Fly River. Generally a low intensity war, it is notable for the widespread use of Grav vehicles as major combat weapons for the first time on Earth. 2111 Oceanic forces seize the initiative and launch an assault on Indonesian territory with two armoured and three infantry divisions. Quickly taking Traigan, Jamdena and Timor, the Oceanic advance halts after the Battle of Ramang in the South Banda Sea, and the war enters another quiet phase and peace negotiations commence. Despite a rather half-hearted and ineffective attempt at a renewed offensive by the Indonesians late in the year, the war grinds to an inconclusive close. 2112 The Sydney Accord ends the Papua New Guinea War. 2123 Islamic Federation and ESU forces clash on Earth as the ESU massacres many Muslims in an anti-Islamic pogrom on the Indian sub-continent. Most of the action is limited to cross-border raids and artillery duels; frantic UN diplomatic efforts prevent full-scale escalation. The Beijing government, appreciative of the fact that religious persecution has no place in the multi-cultural Union, deals harshly with the Hindu officials who sanctioned the pogrom. 2124 Expanding interests on the colony worlds and the difficulty of maintaining strong centralised control force some liberalisation within the ESU. Poland, the Czech Republic and Slovakia petition to join the ESU as "economic partners", considering themselves to have been poorly treated by the NSL. 2127 The balance of power within the ESU shifts away from Chinese domination as the Union government is moved from Earth to the mainly Russian-settled Nova Moskva. One hundred years after the effective destruction of Israel by Arab terrorist groups, the Jewish government on the colony of New Israel renews the pledge of never-ending war against the anti-Zionists. To date this "war" has largely been the province of New Israeli Intelligence and Special Forces, but Rabbi Avraham Yoffe's public statement that the Jewish state would take each and every opportunity to avenge the destruction of their original homeland actually marked the start of Operation Jericho, during which New Israeli Interface and Airborne units assaulted and destroyed several Islamic bases on the Inner Colonies. 2128 LLAR mercenary forces (the San Deseado Interface Brigade), hired by the Indonesian Commonwealth to protect their installations on the disputed Caroline Islands, clash with New Anglian forces against the will of their employers. In a desperate attempt to conciliate with the Anglians, who are threatening retribution, the Indonesians execute the entire LLAR Brigade. Understandably furious at this, the LLAR strikes at the Indonesian settlement on Easter, marking the start of what becomes known as the "Mercenary War" (as both sides employ large numbers of mercenary and foreign volunteer contingents to complement their own limited forces). The next four years see a very scrappy and inconclusive war fought out, the only real winners being the bank balances of the various mercenary units. The Islamic Federation and PAU clash over spheres of influence in space. The FSE enforces a peaceful solution. 2129 Dutch mercenaries of the Van Koost Armoured Legion, working for the Indonesians, recapture the Commonwealth's settlement of Easter, defeating LLAR regular forces and a Turkish mercenary unit in the process. A Swiss strike force employed by the LLAR in turn raids a major Indonesian logistics centre in Manila on Earth, but is repelled by the local forces and Japanese mercenary troops; the Swiss make use of nerve agents to cover their withdrawal, causing heavy casualties to the Japanese and bringing severe protests in the UN assembly. 2130 Shi'ite fundamentalists declare independence from the Islamic Federation on their Outworld settlements of Abu Haman and Sad Al Bari. Saudi attempts to regain control of these colonies fail as troops of the 2nd Islamic Legion sent to suppress the rebellion switch sides after landfall and join the fundamentalists under the banner of Mullah Saeed ibn Aamir. The two colonies declare the formation of the Saeed Khalifate and, in an effort to raise much needed hard currency soon begin to utilise their armed forces as mercenary units for hire. Over the next few years, the Khalifate's mercenaries are to earn themselves the reputation of being among the toughest units in Human space. 2131 Israeli and Islamic mercenaries clash with each on Easter despite both having been hired by the Indonesians; both forces' contracts are promptly revoked, and several Commonwealth Defence Ministry staff responsible for the hirings are severely punished for their lack of foresight. 2132 ESU and Anglian forces skirmish on Chi Draconis VII as both powers continue to expand their colonial settlement programmes. Over the next five years such "border skirmishes" become more frequent, especially in the minor colonies and Outworlds. The Mercenary War is finally brought to an end with the signing of the Mercenary Charter on the Dutch-settled world of Freisland. The Charter, as well as finalising the LLAR/Commonwealth dispute with heavy reparations being paid by the Indonesians over the San Deseado Brigade incident, lays out a code to which all mercenary units and their employers are expected to adhere. All signatories to the Charter, which include most nations and blocs that either supply or employ foreign mercenary troops, agree not to hire any unit that does not comply with the terms of the code. 2133 Radical French separatists in the colony settlements of Bretonneux, Doullens and Compville declare unilateral independence from the FSE. Elements of the Colonial Legion - namely the 1e REP, 5th and 13th DBLC - are sent to quell the insurrection. Despite initial setbacks due to stronger rebel opposition than expected, the Legion troops are finally able to defeat the separatists' main forces; however, resentment among the populations remains high and the Colonial forces are drawn into a prolonged and dirty guerilla war with remaining local troops. 2135 The Anglian Confederation moves its Parliament to Albion, which now has population almost as large as England thanks to massive immigration and engineered population growth programmes. The reigning monarch, King Charles V, divides his time between palaces in England, Vermont, Ottawa and Albion. 2136 The Anglian Confederation renames itself the New Anglian Confederation and revises its Constitution to include all related colonies as independent members. 2137 The Eurasian Solar Union declares war against the New Anglian Confederation due to "the hostile actions and intents of the imperialists". Five years of intense warfare known as the First Solar War follows throughout the inner colonies and the Outworlds. ESU forces invade NAC settlements on Salzburg, but are repelled with heavy losses after fierce fighting. The important NAC Outworld base on Lancelot is taken by an ESU Naval Infantry Assault Division, and an inconclusive skirmish between NAC and ESU space units off Grendel signals the start of major Naval offensives by both sides. 2138 The NAC launch Operation Jester, a counter-thrust against the Eurasians; ESU possessions on Mariana and Trelleborg fall rapidly, but an attempt to take the major colony of Chiang is beaten back. An attempt to retake Lancelot also fails with heavy losses to the Anglian 2nd Drop Cavalry. 2139 ESU forces comprising the 15th Guards 'Zhukov' Division and the 135th 'Tyulenev' Division land on Flensberg and invest the Anglian settlement of Faith. The colony, defended only by Local Volunteer Reserve troops and the 3rd Infantry Brigade of the reformed Gurhka Rifles, manages to hold out for nearly nine months until relief forces under General Pauline Chappell arrive and repel the Eurasians. 2140 Operation Season's End results in the NAC seizing the ESU outposts of Mikhailovka and Showyang, both against heavy resistance. 2142 The Accord of Freisland brings the First Solar War to an end, with the Anglians hailing it as a major victory while the ESU licks its wounds and considers its next move. Human space enjoys an all-too-brief period of relative peace. 2143 The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is formed to forbid space conflict in the Core systems, and provide a peacekeeping force where required in the inner colonies. Pressure by several major powers results in the UNSC having no mandate to operate in the Outworlds, except in a scientific/research capacity. 2145 A surprise strike against the Romanov Hegemony by ESU units heralds the outbreak of the Second Solar War. This time more major powers are quickly dragged into the conflict, with the NAC and NSL supporting the RH against the "Communist aggression" while the FSE and the PAU enter the war on the Eurasian side. UNSC presence prevents the war intruding on the Core system, though combat occurs on several inner colonies. 2146 The war escalates as the ESU launches a major campaign dedicated to regaining the possessions lost during the First Solar War. Their occupied colonies on Trelleborg and Showyang are retaken after short but bloody campaigns. On Dnestr, Romanov defenders manage to beat back a joint FSE/PAU invasion force and hold their major towns, but the invaders merely fall back to regroup in the vast outback of this sparsely-settled world. 2147 The ESU finally retake Mikhailovka, and make strike raids against the Anglian settlements of Bifrost and Valhalla. 2148 NAC forces under Admiral Sir Andrew Le Throux instigate Operation Dryland, a surprise attack on the Pan African settled world of Grand Lahou. Despite strong resistance from PAU and FSE Naval units, the Anglian force makes a successful assault and takes the major townships of Bouna and Markounda. 2149 Buoyed by the success of Dryland, the NAC and NSL militaries launch Operation Galahad, a joint strike to regain Lancelot. The ESU defenders, led by General Lech Pawodowski with the 57th Combined Division, beat back attack after attack as NAC and NSL troops are poured into the battle. After seventy days of spirited resistance Pawodowski surrenders with full military honours leading the remaining one hundred and forty survivors of his Division into captivity. 2150 Neu Swabian forces attempt to take the FSE settlement of Di Persano, but are repulsed by System Defence forces before they can approach orbit. A PAU strike force fails to recapture Grand Lahou. 2151 Romanov assault forces land on the ESU colony of Nizhneudinsk and begin a prolonged campaign to capture the major townships. NAC political agents attempt to persuade the Manchu government on Chiang to rise against the ESU, but without success. 2152 Boer Voortrekkers claim a large area of subtropical land on Iylichograd, naming it Neu Transvaal. Operation White Feather is launched in the Chi Draconis system as Anglian forces attempt to remove the Eurasions from the system. Fierce fighting is space and on planet ends in an Anglian defeat from the sheer weight of the defending forces. 2154 The FSE concludes a peace treaty with the NAC/NSL/RH alliance and withdraws from the Second Solar War. The PAU makes a last abortive attempt to retake Grand Lahou before rejoining the peace negotiations. 2155 In a last desperate attempt to change the tide of the war, the ESU assaults the Winchester system with a massive task force. Large troop landings are made on the NAC-held colony, but the Planetary Defence troops hold on stubbornly through Winchester's long and bitter winter. 2156 Anglian Naval units under Rear Admiral Dame Jayne Oppenburger jump into the Winchester system and soundly defeat the ESU fleet; the Eurasian troops on the planet surrender unconditionally following their fleet's virtual destruction. 2157 Following long negotiations, the Second Solar War is finally ended with the Treaty of Khorramshahr. 2159 California and Texas declare themselves independent from the NAC, and claim all rights to the colonies on Austin and Fenris (which they rename New Pasadena). After much diplomatic protest and sabre rattling, plus a few token military strikes, the NAC accepts the declaration and the FCT (Free Cal-Tex) is formed. 2163 Islamic fundamentalists seize power in New Riyadh, murdering the remaining member of the Saudi royal family. Loyalist elements attempt to regain power in a two year civil war, but fail. The Islamic Federation becomes increasingly hostile towards both the NAC and the ESU. 2164 ESU forces on Iylichograd move on the Neu Transvaal colony and claim its mineral resources; the Boer settlers withdraw to the jungle areas and embark on a guerilla war against the occupying Eurasians. 2165 The Third Solar War is heralded by a massive operation by the NAC to regain the worlds left under Eurasian control following the Treaty of Khorramshahr. Early successes falter as the FSE once again allies with the ESU, providing men and material as well as funding to hire mercenary contingents from the LLAR and the Indonesian Commonwealth. 2166 The Third Solar War escalates further as the NSL attacks the bordering FSE frontier. Mercenary forces from New Israel are hired by the NAC. The Romanov Hegemony attacks the ESU and refuses safe passage for Indonesian or LLAR mercenary units through its space. 2168 ESU Naval forces enter the Treralis system and attempt to take the Romanov-held settlement of Tsitsihar; the Eurasian fleet under Admiral Jia Dehuai manages to defeat the system defence forces, but at high cost, leaving the Eurasian assault forces too weak to create a beachhead in the face of fierce resistance from the Planetary defences. 2169 Sponsored by NAC agents, the French separatists in Bretonneux and Doullens overthrow the Federal forces and proclaim the New French Republic. A similar insurrection in Compville fails. 2170 Scandinavian mercenaries employed by the NAC overrun Compville and install the separatists in government; Compville joins the New French Republic, which is still denied any kind of diplomatic recognition by the UN due to FSE pressure. 2171 The war enters a relatively quiet phase, with most protagonists involved in little but minor skirmishing and diplomatic posturing. The major powers use the next few years to consolidate and rebuild their depleted forces, and an uneasy state of "peace within war" ensues. 2173 The Sumani IV incident. ESU and NAC peace negotiators are assassinated by an Islamic Federation terrorist attack. Years of distrust between the two powers lead to them blaming each other and a failure to identify the real culprit. The Third Solar War intensifies. 2176 Archaeologists discover the remains of a non-human civilisation on a rim world planet in Indonesian Space. 2177 A sudden ESU fleet attack on the Anglian Nagisa system signals the start of the next "hot phase" of the Third Solar War; the Nagisa colony falls quickly, following a warning orbital bombardment from ESU warships. Meanwhile, NSL regulars and Swiss mercenary units strike at FSE settlements on the inner colony of Flensberg. 2179 The colony of Bradley on Fliescher II falls to FSE units under General Henri de Pascalle, despite resistance from the 136th Gloucestershire Regiment that held on for nearly six months. The FSE pours massive reinforcements of armour into Bradley to forestall NAC attempts to regain it. 2181 On Kayleigh, NSL and NAC armoured forces are defeated by LLAR mercenary units; General Heinrich Vortsheimer, leading the Allied troops, is relieved of his command following this ignominious reverse. 2182 The ESU lands Khalifate mercenaries on Tsitsihar to reinforce their offensive against Romanov units in the colony. 2183 Indonesian mercenary units working for the ESU capture NSL possessions on Salzburg. With the aid of the Khalifate troops the ESU finally takes Tsitsihar from the Romanovs. The UNSC Survey Cruisers McCaffrey and Niven fail to return from an Outworld survey (off Lagos IV) on the fringe of PAU space. The UNSC despatches the PeaceForce Cruiser Heitman to investigate, and identifiable debris the Niven is discovered exhibiting obvious signs of battle. No trace is found of either the McCaffrey or any hostiles. All space faring nations deny any involvement in the incident, and public speculation grows that the UN is suppressing information about the unknown aggressors. Later in the year, the PAU Battlecruiser Kinshasa is engaged and destroyed by an unidentified hostile in the New Lusaka system. 2184 Unexplained attacks and incidents increase in frequency, affecting not only PAU space but other nations as well; with the ongoing state of war between the NAC and ESU, much blame is placed by each power on the other. Both blocs, however, begin to realise that something far more important is happening. Late in the year, NAC Fleet Intelligence recovers the first identifiable alien debris following an encounter near Angel II in which a NAC squadron managed to destroy two ships from an attacking alien group. For the first time, Humanity has positive proof that the attackers are another sentient life-form. 2185 The first co-operative action between the ESU and NAC against the Kra’Vak occurs at the Battle of Sulaxar; although tensions still run high (especially in diplomatic circles), the militaries of all the major powers - plus several smaller nations - are coming inexorably together in the face of a much greater threat. On 28.07.85, the UN Assembly declares that a state of war now officially exists between all the nations of Humanity and the race known as the Kra’Vak; the First InterSentient War (rapidly christened the Xeno War by the popular media) has truly begun. 2186 Early in the year, the advances towards joint ESU/NAC response to the Kra’Vak aggression falter when a Eurasian naval unit fails to assist an NAC squadron under attack by alien forces off Caleb. Finally escaping with barely 25% of his force and men, Commodore Farris accuses the ESU of standing off from the action in order to gain control of the Caleb system. The diplomatic repercussions gradually settle, but illustrate the deep distrust that still exists between the major powers. The Kra’Vak offensive gathers momentum and very late in the year reports begin to come in of the first surface assaults by Kra’Vak forces. 2187 The first major success against Kra’Vak ground forces is reported on the NSL Outworld of Rheinhold, where a combined force of NSL and NAC Marines supporting local Militia units manage to beat off an attempted planetary landing by the alien invaders. Rheinhold then survives five months of protracted siege and repeated landing attempts before the Kra’Vak are driven out of the system by the arrival of a large joint task force of NAC, NSL, Dutch and Free Cal-Tex ships. Elsewhere, humanity does not fare so well, and the aliens continue to make inroads toward the core systems. Virtually no information is released to the public concerning what is happening on worlds taken by the Kra'Vak, which causes widespread panic as rumors of massacre and genocide spread. Public opinion on Earth, Centaurus and Barnard swings in favour of pulling all forces back from the Outworlds to defend the core. Such a defensive concept does not find favour with the Military, nor (naturally) with the colonial population. 2188 Contact is made with a second Xenosentient species; the Sa'Vasku send a message to humanity by returning a survivor of the crew of the UNS McCaffrey, arranging a rendezvous that is attended by joint NAC/ESU task force accompanied by a UN ambassador and xenospecialist team. After a very strange and inconclusive (to the humans) meeting between the UN delegation and the Sa'Vasku contact constructs, mankind is still not sure if it has found new friends, or new enemies. Over the following years of the war, Sa'Vasku ships and fleets turn up apparently at random throughout human space, sometimes hostile, sometimes friendly and sometimes just observing; contact with them proves impossible unless they wish to initiate it, and mankind is still no nearer understanding their motives or agenda. 2189 The Kra'Vak push towards the core continues unabated, with mankind scoring only minor successes in space and planetside against the onslaught. Late in the year, a rapid thrust by Kra'Vak forces deep into Human space is only narrowly defeated when they attack Centaurus, a battle which causes heavy losses to the allied human fleets and great damage to the orbital colonies of the Centaurus system. The appearance of such a large enemy fleet deep within the core pushes all the human nations into closer co-operation in the fight to defeat the Kra'Vak. 2190 A brief lull occurs in the fighting while the Kra'Vak, presumably hurting from the defeat at Centaurus, consolidate their gains in human space and regroup for their next push. Towards the start of 2191 the offensive resumes, but with a steadier and more co-ordinated strategy than the piecemeal strikes of the earlier years. The human forces give ground slowly as the Kra'Vak waves strike at system after system. 2191 First contact between Humanity and the Phalon race, when a Phalon ship is fired on and destroyed by an FSE force in the Rhone system. Other encounters with the Phalons follow, including several retaliatory attacks, until proper communication is finally established and the two races begin to understand something of the other. In the event, diplomatic relations with the Phalons appear almost as unpredictable as with the Sa'Vasku, with different factions within the Conglomerate siding with either Humanity or the Kra'Vak seemingly at a whim. 2192 The Kra'Vak continue their pressure on the Hu'Man. In July 2192 a small Kra'Vak deep penetration force actually slips through Sol's system defenses and reaches as far as Mars orbit, hitting several orbital facilities before the defending fleets can intercept and destroy the invaders. Civilian panic on Earth rises. 2193 It becomes obvious that a major Kra'Vak push into the core, and probably to Sol itself, is very near. In desperation, the UNSC (co-ordinating the defence of the core systems) orders all human forces to withdraw their forces from the colonies to interdict the core worlds. While many units comply, others refuse to abandon their colonial home-systems which are still under attack from Kra'Vak forces. As the New Year approaches, the remnants of the UNSC/allied fleets begin to gather for a last-ditch defence of the core. 2194 While other battles still rage in many of the colonial systems, the Kra'Vak main force arrives at the core. Barnard and the already badly hurt Centaurus are attacked repeatedly by powerful Kra'Vak fleets. In May 2193 the first of the Kra'Vak attacks on the Earth's outer defences begin. The Siege of Sol has started.....